CSA-01
|- style="mso-yfti-irow:21" | colspan="2" style="width:30.16%;border:none; mso-border-top-alt:solid windowtext .5pt;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Mono-Film | colspan="3" style="width:69.84%;border:none; mso-border-top-alt:solid windowtext .5pt;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:22" | colspan="2" style="width:30.16%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Thermal Spider-Silk | colspan="3" style="width:69.84%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:23" | colspan="5" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| Deflection |- style="mso-yfti-irow:24" | colspan="5" style="width:100.0%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:25" | colspan="5" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| Material Bonuses |- style="mso-yfti-irow:26" | colspan="2" style="width:30.16%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Mono-Film | colspan="3" style="width:69.84%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| -5% to slashing damage |- style="mso-yfti-irow:27" | colspan="2" style="width:30.16%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Thermal Spider-Silk | colspan="3" style="width:69.84%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| -10% to slashing damage; Others have a -2 to notice you in the heat/thermal ranges |- style="mso-yfti-irow:28" | colspan="2" style="width:30.16%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Defense | colspan="3" style="width:69.84%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| 8 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:29" | colspan="2" style="width:30.16%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Init. To Don | colspan="3" style="width:69.84%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| 10 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:30" | colspan="5" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| Environmental & Communications |- style="mso-yfti-irow:31" | colspan="2" style="width:30.16%;border:none; background:#0D0D0D;mso-background-themecolor:text1;mso-background-themetint: 242;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Oxygen | colspan="3" style="width:69.84%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| 100 Hours On Internal Systems |- style="mso-yfti-irow:32" | colspan="2" style="width:30.16%;border:none; background:#0D0D0D;mso-background-themecolor:text1;mso-background-themetint: 242;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| SRCS-01EC1 | colspan="3" style="width:69.84%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| Short Range Communications System good for up to 50 kilometers and has low-level encryption capability you gain a +2 vs. others trying to decrypt it. |- style="mso-yfti-irow:33" | colspan="5" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| Additional Systems |- style="mso-yfti-irow:34" | colspan="2" style="width:30.16%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| HL-02 HUD | colspan="3" style="width:69.84%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| Has integrated low-light and Thermal |- style="mso-yfti-irow:35" | colspan="2" style="width:30.16%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| LL-02 | colspan="3" style="width:69.84%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| Low-Light - +2 to notice in low-light; +20’ vision range |- style="mso-yfti-irow:36" | colspan="2" style="width:30.16%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| TH-02 | colspan="3" style="width:69.84%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| Thermal - +2 to notice in thermal range |- style="mso-yfti-irow:37" | colspan="2" style="width:30.16%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| IRTHOP-01 | colspan="3" style="width:69.84%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| Others are -2 to notice checks when spotting you in normal, IR, and Thermal vision ranges |- style="mso-yfti-irow:38" | colspan="5" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| RPG Stats |- style="mso-yfti-irow:39" | colspan="3" style="width:50.58%;border:none; background:gray;mso-background-themecolor:background1;mso-background-themeshade: 128;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="50%"| Availability & Licensing | colspan="2" style="width:49.42%;border:none; background:gray;mso-background-themecolor:background1;mso-background-themeshade: 128;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="49%"| Other Stats |- style="mso-yfti-irow:40" | style="width:25.32%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| Anaheim | colspan="2" style="width:25.26%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| -1 | style="width:24.72%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| Armor Points | style="width:24.7%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| 185 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:41" | style="width:25.32%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| Other Places | colspan="2" style="width:25.26%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| -5 | style="width:24.72%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| Defense | style="width:24.7%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| 8 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:42" | style="width:25.32%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| Sargasso | colspan="2" style="width:25.26%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| -3 | style="width:24.72%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| COM Deflection | style="width:24.7%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" width="24%"| 3 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:43;mso-yfti-lastrow:yes" | style="width:25.32%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| License | colspan="2" style="width:25.26%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| Class 3 | style="width:24.72%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| ' ' | style="width:24.7%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| |- height="0" | style="border:none" width="179"| | style="border:none" width="34"| | style="border:none" width="145"| | style="border:none" width="175"| | style="border:none" width="175"| |} ' Anaheim Arms Inc. CSA-01' Grandfather of the CSA-03 suit the CSA-01 while decently stealthy and robust does lack the more advanced HUD as well as the integrated Ceramo-Steel breast plate that the CSA-03 has. History The CSA-01 has served with various para-military groups since 4292 C.E and has been manufactured from that time to present. Older retired models can be found being used by various military and civilian agencies with large portions being sold off to Sargasso Deeps. Development Development of the CSA-01 began in early 4281 C.E. with the base suit itself being just Mono-Film with an IRTHOP coating. By 4283 C.E. a layer of thermal silk had been added to further dampen the wearer’s thermal signature. The shell of the suit itself was completed in 4284 C.E. with development of the HUD and other systems beginning at this point; the HUD system was completed in 4286 C.E. and the various other systems were added between 4287 and 4290 C.E. with continued testing and tweaking occurring until 4292 C.E. and final approval for manufacturing starting 4293 C.E. Variants & Upgrades Not technically upgrades or variants the CSA-02 through CSA-05 were developed from the creation of the CSA-01. Design The CSA-01 is a full body suit made of two-layers; the inner of these being Thermal Spider-Silk which reduces the wearer’s thermal signature by 20% and over this is a shell of Mono-Film to help protect the TSS layer. Between the two layers is sandwiched the oxygen bladders which can hold up to 100 hours. The head of the suit has an internal full-face HUD system with two slots which include low-light and thermal visual ranges as well as a system that tracks oxygen level and basic time and date functions as well as a verbal and visually operated communications system which also extends from the HUD into the right ear canal. Finally the suit has a sprayed on layer of IRTHOP that dampens infra-red and thermal signatures as well as causing a visual blurring of the figure to further hide the wearer in visual ranges. Armor Mono-Film – '''One of the most common form fitting clothing materials mono-film does offer a 5% reduction in slashing damage and is incredibly stretchy and durable. '''Thermal Spider-Silk – '''Not quite as stretchable or durable as Mono-Film TSS does have the ability to naturally dampen a person’s thermal signature as well as helping to retain internal heat in cool weather conditions and give a 10% reduction to slashing damage. '''Operators The CSA-01 is reasonably popular with lower-end para-military units and mercenary groups as well as being somewhat popular with the civilian sector as a novelty item; it isn’t unheard of in fact for there to be Stealth Raves where people were such clothing giving a bit of mystery and unknowable to what is going on at the Rave. Other Stealth/Environmental Armor Category:Environmental Armor Category:Stealth Armor (Environmental)